


Saving you

by Jack_writes_Fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_writes_Fics/pseuds/Jack_writes_Fics
Summary: Mycroft has a nightmare. Thankfully Greg is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Saving you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my new one shot! Im German, so please forgive any imperfections or grammatical errors. Hope ya all enjoy!

Mycroft ran over the hills, a deep panic in his eyes. Thunder crashed in the sky and a tree was hit by lightning, now falling to the ground. He was soaking wet, rain pouring onto him and the ground and at the foot of the hills were rivers now. Deep, dark, swirling water ripping everything in its wake with it. 

"Gregory!" He cried, jumping over a slim river to the next hill. "Where are you?" 

He yelled and screamed for what seemed like an eternity, yanking his head around, searching for Greg in a panic.

"Please don't leave me… I can't live without you..." Mycroft sobbed, for once in his entire life not knowing what to do. "Please reply! Just tell me you're alive!"

He fell onto his knees and cried. He was nothing without his Gregory, what should he do? How could he ever find him?

Thunder and lightning ripped through the rainy night sky again, but there was something different in all the noise. Could it be?

"Mycroft! I'm here!" Mycroft turned around, and finally found him. Greg was in the dark splashing water, holding onto the root from a tree.

He quickly ran towards him, holding his hand out. But Greg was too far away, he just couldn't reach him!

Suddenly Greg jumped, reaching for Mycroft's hand. Mycroft immediately dashed a bit forward, but not enough, Greg missed his hand by barely a centimeter and got pulled under water, gurgling and splashing but as he went down the river it lessened and lessened till there was no trace of him ever being there. 

He was a failure, Gregory was dead and it was all his fault. He could have saved him. If he would have leant forward a bit more he could have saved him, but he didn't. He is a terrible huma-  
  


________________________________

Mycroft woke with a small scream, sweating all over his body and tears running down his cheeks. He was shaking in fear and just started to sob.

"What the- hey, hey, everything is fine." Greg got woken by Mycroft's sudden scream and was immediately worried. 

"You- You're alright!" Mycroft sighed in relief and pulled Gregory in a tight embrace, burying his head in his bare chest, and immediately got hugged back. 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Greg asked and planted a small sweet kiss on Mycroft's hair.

"Because… I saw you drown. You- you were there right in front of me and I could have saved you but I didn't. You died and it was all my fault because was too weak. The incident… it hurts just thinking about it." He cried into Greg's chest, trying to calm himself down.

Gregory comfortingly stroked his back, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "It was just a nightmare, dear. And you're not weak, Myc, and I did it because I wanted to save you, it wasn't your fault."

________________________________

Greg looked back at what happened about a month ago. Sherlock and him were on a case, and they were just wrapping things up. Mycroft was picking him up for dinner, and waited for him while watching the Thames next to the crime scene. 

Mycroft and Sherlock stood back to back, and then suddenly the criminal managed to wrangle himself free, storming toward Sherlock like a raging bull. He pushed Sherlock, sending him flying back against Mycroft who then fell in the Thames. Greg jumped after him without a second thought, quickly pulling his boyfriend out. 

Greg suffered hypothermia and nearly drowned that day, and since then Mycroft was blaming himself, scared to know that Gregory easily could have died that day.

_________________________________

  
  


"You could've died Gregory. I-" Mycroft started again, but Gregory quickly silenced him with a peck to the lips.

"Stop, okay? It wasn't your fault. I jumped after you because I love you!" 

"I could've swam myself!"

"You're not a strong swimmer, you wouldn't have lasted a minute in there! I can't bear the thought of losing you, Mycroft." 

Mycroft sighed and looked into Gregory's warm worried brown eyes. "Im tired." He said, and he really was tired.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep?" Greg suggested, yawning loudly. 

"Fine, let's sleep then." Mycroft kissed his cheek.

Greg slowly let himself fall back onto the pillows, pulling Mycroft down with him.

Mycroft immediately settled his head on Gregory's chest, feeling comfortable and safe when he felt Gregory wrapping his strong arms around him. Mycroft stroked his boyfriend's bare, muscular, hairy chest, the rhythmic rising and falling and the steady heartbeat calming him, and soon they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the oneshot, all though i may write a sequel. If you have any critism, suggestions, or just want to say you enjoyed my work, please comment, i always appreciate them!


End file.
